There are sheet product dispensers in which sheet products are dispensed from a product housing through a dispensing opening. Examples of types of sheet products that are known are hand towels, toilet tissue, napkins, serviettes, and other wiping products in sheet form. A persistent problem with such dispensers is that users may take more than is required, causing waste.
To that end, dispensers are known that dispense a predetermined number of sheet products. Dispensers of this type, however, rely on precise settings, depending on the thickness of the sheet products and/or the level of compression of the stack. Further, dispensers of this type require difficult adjustments to be made in order to vary the predetermined number of sheet products to be dispensed, and are therefore often used so as to always dispense the same number of sheet products.
It would be desirable to provide a sheet product dispenser that is able to tolerate sheet products with different numbers of folds and to also tolerate stacks with differing stack compression levels, without necessarily requiring adjustment to the components of the dispenser.
It would also be desirable to provide a dispenser in which the number of sheet products dispensed by the dispenser can be easily selected.
Lastly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser that yields a more controlled and tidy sheet product presentation than available with conventional dispensers.
The present disclosure addresses the above and other shortcomings of sheet product dispensers, and provides advantages and improvements that will become clear from the following general and specific description of embodiments of the invention.